The invention relates to a novel class of luminophores (phosphors) based on a universally dopable matrix composed of an amorphous, at most partly crystalline network composed of the elements P, Si, B, Al and N, preferably of the composition Si3B3N7. Optical excitation and emission in this system can be varied over the entire practically relevant range by incorporating any cationic activators, individually or in combination, but also by incorporating oxygen as an anionic component. This opens up the entire spectrum of application for luminophores, for instance for illumination systems or electronic visual display units.